Princess Twilight Sparkle
How the Magic of Friendship grows.„~ Twilight Sparkle's final words in the series as she sends her student Luster Dawn to Ponyville to make new friends and learn more about friendship just as she did, as well as the last words in the Friendship series. Twilight Sparkle is one of the seven, later eight, main characters and the overall main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female Unicorn Pony, who transformed into an Alicorn and becomes a princess at the end of Season 3. She is also the main protagonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, the deuteragonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and the minor character in the Friendship Games and the supporting character in the digital series. She is both the Princess of Friendship and the former bearer of the Element of Magic. In the past, she was Princess Celestia's personal student and later her successor. She is also the foster sister and best friend of Spike and is the youngest child and only daughter of Night Light and Twilight Velvet. She used to live in a library but now she is the ruler of the Castle of Friendship. She's Shining Armor's younger sister, Princess Cadence's sister-in-law and Flurry Heart's paternal aunt. She soon becomes the ruler of Equestria with Spike as her Ambassador, and becoming a teacher as well to ponies and creatures alike, including her own star student Luster Dawn. She was voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Dil Pickles, Timmy Turner, Melody, Britina, Raven, Bubbles, Clara, X-23, Sari Sumdac, Batgirl, Omi, Ben Tennyson, Juliet Starling, and UniKitty and her singing voice is done by Rebecca Shoichet who also is the voice of Sunset Shimmer. History Twilight was born a Unicorn, and was inspired from a young age to learn magic after witnessing Princess Celestia raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration. She took the entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in which she had to magically hatch a dragon's egg. At first she was unable to do so, but a burst of energy from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom outside unleashed her magical potential, causing her to start firing off spells uncontrollably until Celestia was able to reach her and subdue her magic. As a result of this, Twilight gained her cutie mark, and Celestia took Twilight as her personal student. As a young adult, Twilight faced Nightmare Moon, an evil Alicorn who Celestia had banished to the moon one thousand years ago. To defeat her, Twilight rediscovered six ancient artifacts called the Elements of Harmony, and in doing so, discovered that she is the bearer of the Element of Magic. After Nightmare Moon's defeat, she stayed in Ponyville to be with her newfound friends, and to learn more about the magic of friendship. Twilight ascended from Unicorn to Alicorn after managing to complete an ancient spell first created by the legendary Unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, becoming a princess in the process. Along with the five other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, she eventually unleashed the Rainbow Power, which she used to defeat the evil centaur Tirek. In doing so, she gained a new crystal palace in Ponyville, and was officially given the title of Princess of Friendship. Princess Twilight officially grand opening the School of Friendship in order to teach the magic of friendship to all creature races and spread it across Equestria and beyond. She serves as the school's headmistress, and her friends serve as teachers. By the end of the series, Twilight has become the successor in the princess sisters' throne, ruling Equestria along side a now adult Spike, whom she promote him has her embassedor of all creatures, and becomes teacher for gifted ponies and creatures, in which she also gains a star pupil/student of her own named Luster Dawn, who also has similar origins of her own during her youth/young adult years and begins to teach her the true meaning for the magic of friendship. Just as her mentor did for her, Twilight begins her student's journey into learning friendship and making new friends, which puts an end to her chapter and into beginning a new. Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Females Category:Royal